


A Little Dream

by KickAir8P



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickAir8P/pseuds/KickAir8P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy dreams . . . or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble and a half, 150 words.
> 
> Spoilers for CA2!

Peggy startled awake, saw it was dark outside, checked the time. Three-twenty. She couldn't sleep through the night, then when she woke she couldn't stay awake. She reached for the water by her bedside, a man handed it to her, and she realized she must be dreaming. “Sargent Barnes.”

“You recognize me?”

“I do, yes. Do you—?”

He shook his head. “Not even your pictures, from before. I wasn't sure we'd met.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Why? You didn't do this.”

“There were hints, nothing really to go on, too fantastic to believe. We searched for Steve for decades, while we . . . left you for dead.”

“You were right. I'm not . . . not him. Barnes died where he fell, it says so on the museum wall.”

“If you believe that, why did you come?”

She opened her eyes on sunlight, little white clouds against blue sky. She'd been dreaming, hadn't she . . . ? She couldn't remember.


End file.
